Disclosure
by Kyle Senior
Summary: The second Wizarding war has grown too large to ignore and the Government is forced to disclose the existence of the wizarding world, destroying the Statute of Secrecy in the process.


**I wrote this after getting ideas from Final Measures. It's a one shot and not actually related to it, just that I thought the concept of breaking the Statute of Secrecy interesting**

* * *

Disclosure

Her Majesty, Queen Elizabeth the Second, born Elizabeth Alexandra Mary, crowned Monarch to sixteen Sovereign States on the 6th of February, 1952 was preparing for the most difficult announcement of her life. Next to her sat the current Prime Minister of the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland – Tony Blair; there to confirm her official statement with the intent of discouraging claims that Her Majesty had gone insane.

Queen Elizabeth the Second gulped and steeled herself as the counter blinked down to zero, indicating the start of broadcast across every channel in the British Realm. About to unveil to the world something that her family, the British Royal Family, had known about for centuries, a secret community that had gone into hiding in 1692 that would send shockwaves throughout the world.

"My loyal Subjects, recent events have forced my hand; starting with the destruction of both the Blockade Bridge and the Millennium Bridge, the inexplicable tornados in the West Country and finally the unexplainable murders happening up and down the country."

Her Majesty paused, getting ready to say the words that had not been uttered in over three hundred and forty six years.

"With regret I am forced to declare an official state of Civil War ongoing in the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland."

The staff in the room running the equipment for the broadcast along with the staff who attended to both Her Majesty and the Prime Minister were shocked. Only the Queen Herself, the Prime Minister and an agent from the Security Service – better known as MI5 – in the room were not shocked at the news, they knew this was coming. It had been inevitable.

The Queen continued. "Furthermore; I hereby declare the organization known as the Wizengamot, the organisation known as the Ministry of Magic and the organisation known as the Death Eaters illegal, and that any members of such organisations are to be arrested on grounds of High Treason for levying war against the Sovereign and for adhering to the Sovereign's enemies."

Around the country, up and down, people were staring gobsmacked at their TVs, hoping to dear God that the Queen had suddenly developed a sense of humour and that this was all a big joke.

o0o0o0o

**Six Hours Previously.**

Everyone's passes had been cancelled. Every serving soldier in Her Majesty's Armed Forces was recalled. Every active, reserve and inactive officer and soldier was being called in. Few knew why, but it was quickly obvious to the general soldiering population that it was big. Inactive soldiers hadn't been called in for a very long time.

Soldiers continued to be shocked as they were ordered to withdraw weapons and ammunition from the armoury – something that was rarely done save inside Northern Ireland – before being ordered to fortify their positions in a manner that would be preparing for all-out attack.

Soldiers dug trenches and fighting positions, some laid out concertina wire across neighbouring roads – blocking traffic, other began conducting heavily armed foot and motor patrols through the suburbs, as crucial information on their enemy slowly made its way through the chain of command; many senior officers hesitant to pass on the information because it seemed flat out ridiculous.

Meanwhile in police stations across the country, police officers too were being called in from their holidays, getting every hand on deck. Concerning orders came down from the top instructing station heads to issue out every firearm they had on hand – including firearms in the evidence lockers, firstly to accredited Firearm Officers, then too non-accredited officers on the beat after a very quick safety lecture. This was followed several hours later by security dossiers delivers from MI5 documenting the threat they were facing casing many to go pale.

o0o0o0o

Her Majesty finished her official proclamation, handing it over to the Prime Minister to explain.

"The _Magna Carta_ of 1215 officially laid out a set of right for a certain part of the community, granting them to self-governance provided they fallowed certain rules. In 1692 this community signed an international treaty entitled the _Statute of Secrecy_, causing this community to go into hiding, effectively fading from memory. This arrangement has worked for hundreds of years until recently when this community could not suppress criminal elements within themselves amounting in a successful coup on their government on the First of August. Subsequently with this coup, Her Majesty has declared it illegal and in violation of the _Magna Carta_, stating that in the event of Civil War that they would side with the Crown."

The Prime Minister had done well so far, never mentioning the word 'magic', causing many to assume they had misheard the Queen's earlier proclamation. They were unfortunately surely disappointed.

"What I say next breaks the _Statute of Secrecy_, effectively making it null and void, and will anger their international community."

The Prime Minister took a deep breath as the Queen did her best to sit impassively. "The community in question are self-proclaimed Witches and Wizards, who, in response to medieval witch hunts went into hiding. I assure you they do in fact exist and do have – ahem – _magical_ powers."

If people had been shocked when the Queen mentioned 'Ministry of Magic' they were fainting now. Jokers, not seeing any punch line, and not believing that both the Queen and the Prime Minister had mastered such a pokerfaced grew rapidly concerned.

A boom microphone dropped into sight in front of the camera as its operator lost concentration at the shocking statement before they regained focus and pulled it up.

"As we speak, our armed forces and police are mobilising to protect the community from this threat. This is no joke."

The prime Minister paused, gulping before continuing with the most unusual statement he had ever made and probably will ever make.

"To the international magical community: you left us no choice. You did not intervene in this probable; something that could have been stopped while it was a simple terrorist incident, instead you did not and we were forced to take action thereby disclosing the magical community to the world."

"Information packages on this threat are being distributed to news organisations as we speak." He finished.

o0o0o0o

The officers still at the stations all huddled around the small TV in the break room, all having eagerly awaited information on why massive police and military deployments were underway. The revelation by the Queen and the Prime Minister was astounding, that is to say astounding to every person in the room except one man in his fifties leaning against the wall, cup of tea in hand.

"Oi, Phil." Called one of the younger officers. "Did you get that?"

"I heard it perfectly well, lad" He replied.

The other officers, still with looks of shock on their faces turned to see their very calm fellow officer.

"You don't look like it, how can you know be shocked?"

"Maybe he thinks it's a joke?" Said another officer, trying to find a way out of this somewhat crazy situation.

"I'm not shocked because I already knew."

Everyone at this point had their attention focussed on Phil, the elderly officer, ignoring the commentary on the subject by BBC News.

"How?" Said someone from the crowd.

"Easy." He responded. "My daughter's a witch; got a letter to Hogwarts about ten years back. She graduated but soon went into hiding when the war started. Knew this day was coming from what she told me was 'appening in their world, they couldn't keep it a secret for long."

Both the military and police quickly sought out members who had connections to the magical world, they needed the intelligence badly and it was hoped some would be able to provide some protection from what their intelligence packages had called 'Appearation' and to lead them into magical locations.

o0o0o0o

Meanwhile news of the disclosure was worldwide, everyone knew about it and a few rouge witches and wizards chose to demonstrate for the cameras; firmly engraining it in public consciousness.

Meanwhile at the International Confederation of Wizards they were discussing a cover-up. It would seem a few outdated wizards thought they could blockade the British Isles while they performed memory charms on the population, all sixty million of them – not realising that muggle communications were much faster than wizard's so the news was worldwide.


End file.
